Life's New Lesson
by Dj-Studios
Summary: As Tenchi finally thought he could relax after the Jurian incident, he quickly noticed everything changing around him. Episode Two is up, please R&R ^_^!
1. Episode Zero: An Old Friend

"Life's New Lesson" Episode Zero: "An Old Friend"  
  
Author's Note: Tenchi Muyo, and characters, are property Pioneer, and AIC, I do not own them. Now the characters from Beginners' Luck I do own. but anyway lets begin.  
  
Prologue Tenchi's POV  
  
Many Years after the Jurai incident, me, Ayeka, Ryoko, and the rest of the gang thought, we could relax, we didn't notice we were getting a lot of popularity, Mihoshi and Kiyone couldn't do assignments without mobs of ppl asking for there autographs, Ryoko and Ayeka couldn't walk the street without ppl walking up to them and asking how was it living the life of fugitives, and I.. Well I was all of a sudden a overnight star at my school mobs of girls (which I didn't mind at that time) would come up to me, but when Ryoko and Ayeka a found out. well lets say I run 40% of the time when I out of class..  
  
Mike's POV  
  
Life in the fast lane, that's what ppl tell me, Currently a Galaxy Police officer, me and Kiyone has bonded a lot but our status kinda of keeps us apart, well I still got my friends, Derek Kensin, an ex-mobster with a criminal status with GXP at very high, Sara Johnson a transfer from the FBI, and Michael Gooden one of the few alive members of the Kotodumi cases (Andrew, Shawn and Kim died), everyday I wonder as I look out of my GXP dorm here at Headquarters, when will Kiyone ever be back..  
  
"Hey, Mike still jonesing over Kiyone, when you gonna notices that she's not gonna go out with you." A Field Officer said walking into the room. "Yeah, got these from Capt. Mihoshi, we're going to earth so get ready." He also said walking out of the room .  
  
Part One: "Ready To Launch, A New Adventure Begins"  
  
"Tenchi, what are we gonna do about this?." Sasami asked dragging the bag of mail, they get everyday.  
  
"Got through it, save the important ones and trash the rest." Tenchi said standing by the refrigerator, they had got in the mail.  
  
Normal day, in the house of Tenchi, after the Jurai incident, everyday Tenchi and the gang would receive loads of mail and even they got a refrigerator one day.  
  
~~.~~  
  
"Yo, Mike you ever think it's about time we quit GP?" The Field Officer asked while walking around the ship.  
  
The spaceship Aragarras, was one of the most advance ships in the whole GP fleet, it could easily handle up to 100 ppl at one time in there, and it was giving to 3rd class Detective Michael Kinnison, and 1st class Field Officer Antonio Goodwin. While Michael was fiddling with the controls they noticed a huge spaceship like thing in front of them, to no surprise to Michael, it was just the Bebop, making another one of it's rounds from Venus to Callsto, but that's wasn't what was worrying them, the ship behind that was it was a Jurai battleship aiming one of it cannons at Colony 6 a newly developed idea set based by Jurai.. BOOM! Is all they could hear and had to helpless watch as the Jurai n battleship destroyed the helpless colony and then vanished into space.  
  
"What was that!!!." Michael said running to the cb to call an 324, a space urgent call that was only 'pose to Be only used by GXP officer if they ships got damaged all Antonio could see was ships flying from earth and other parts of space towards the damage of the explosions coming from the colony.  
  
"What have you done !." Antonio said running up to Michael  
  
~~.~~  
  
As Tenchi and Kiyone watch the horror that unfolded on T.V, but they couldn't actually see it they could just hear it, and it sounding like a sonic boom , so loud walking Washu up from her sleep.  
  
"Hey, would you two, shut up I'm trying to sleep." Washu said walking out of her lab.  
  
"Washu. that wasn't Ryoko and Ayeka... That was the colony they were on." Kiyone said with a concerned look in her eyes.  
  
Saying that, sent a chill in Washu heart and soul that was never felt before , as she started to think about all the bad things that could've happened to them , she fell to her knees, tears rolling down her eyes..  
  
~~.~~  
  
"Goddamnit, Michael, do you what you have done." Antonio yelled to him .  
  
"I don't give a fuck about GP regulations, I'm not about to let 2,000,000 ppl die." Michael said shoving Antonio to the side running toward one of the fighter ship.  
  
Michael with no experience in a fighter ship was either gonna do two things . go after that battle ship, or go to that colony, when Antonio saw his fighter ship go into hyperspace he knew what he had to do. Quickly running back to the chair , Antonio called a 676, a rarely used code that the GP had used when the y were chasing Ayeka. Repeating the code over and over again, Antonio got now response from Headquarters, hell the only ships he saw were from earth and Venus no GP ships anywhere. Something was wrong but could they figured it out. Now the only person to receive this message was Kiyone, and as soon as she heard it along with the 763 (Suicide Watch Alert for A Officer), and after hearing the name Kiyone nearly fell out .  
  
"Oh no." Kiyone said running out the door before anyone could ask what was wrong.  
  
Now on Venus , Mihoshi was relaying some information about a bounty to Jet Black, an old-time friend of the GP, when she heard the call.  
  
"Hey, wait a minute.." Jet could say before seeing Mihoshi sprinting out the door.  
  
Mihoshi, now wiser and quicker, she got to her ship and took off with even paying the toll fee , as she paces around on the ship while it was on auto drive . She noticed a fleet of ship in front of her including Kiyone's .  
  
"Kiyone, is that you?." A garbled voice filled Kiyone receiver.  
  
Now Mihoshi was using intergalactic hotline, which only high- ranked officers and Jurians , could use Mihoshi committed a very high -ranked crime which would get her to a B-class wanted level if caught but yet Kiyone didn't say anything but increased her speed to get as far out of Mihshi's ship view as fast as possible. Now knowing that would vertically break Mihoshi in two, but something changed in Kiyone's heart , like it had just turned cold . As Kiyone laughed as she seen Mihoshi in one of her many screens as she turned to a 215 degree angle so her laser gun would be pointed at Mihoshi's ship.  
  
"You know Mihoshi, you were nothing to me , just someone that got in my way too many times, well you know what .. Time for that to end. DIE!!!." Kiyone said laughing hysterically.  
  
Kiyone's laughter meant trouble for Mihoshi as Mihoshi seen the blasts coming from her ship , she quickly vanished into the same hyperspace that contain the Jurain battleship. As the ship ordered Mihoshi several time to leave the hyperspace she stayed, knowing if she left she would get killed. As a teleport hole appeared d in Mihoshi's ship a familiar and more horrible then Kiyone's blast . Ayeka, but this wasn't the same Ayeka she knew , this Ayeka was different.  
  
"Hello, Mihoshi.." Ayeka said pulling out a regulated GP blaster pointing it at Mihoshi's head. "Now you have exactly 5 minutes to leave this hyperspace, or unlike Kiyone's failure, you will die." she said laughing.  
  
"Ayeka. why." Mihoshi said opening up the portal to leave the hyperspace .  
  
Now face-to-face with Kiyone, Mihoshi knew what she had to do.. And that was to kill Kiyone, before she could get her guns together they both read a reading on a fighter ship coming at ballistic speed. It was Michael flying the Jasa one of the universe top fighter planes stopping between both ships with guns pointing towards both of them .  
  
Part Two: "Old Friends, New Enemies"  
  
"Kiyone,. Mihoshi this isn't how it gonna be, now I could destroy you both, now Kiyone I love you but I know you set up Ryoko Maskai for her." Michael voice stopped when he heard a familiar voice  
  
"So, Kiyone. I can't believe it, you little bitch." Ryoko said standing in space. "Unlike you, I can live in space without needing air, thanks to my new powers." she said holding the light hawk sword  
  
"How did you get that." Kiyone yelled pointing the gun on Ryoko .  
  
As Mihoshi waited for that she teleported her self onto Kiyone's ship, running up and grabbing Kiyone by the neck. As Kiyone gasped for air, something snapped in Mihoshi causing her to drop Kiyone on the ground, and as Mihoshi fell down beside her gasping for air. Noticing the life support now cut off, Mihoshi had trouble even getting up, Ryoko noticing that teleported herself inside the ship she cut on the life support , which made Mihoshi and Kiyone's breathing easier, wasting no time Ryoko, grabbed Kiyone by the shirt shaking her in the air, and then throwing her on the ground.  
  
"So, you tried to kill the only person that ever cared for you, she loved you ." Ryoko said pointing to Mihoshi and the slapping Kiyone as hard as she could.  
  
Kiyone only laughed after getting hit. "Huh, you would have killed her too." she said spitting out blood. "Hell I was doing her a favor." she continued laughing.  
  
This struck fear into Ryoko's eyes , as she didn't know of the many time s of Mihoshi's failures at suicides, Mihoshi actually at one point stabbed herself but missed her heart by 2 inches , because she couldn't bear the pain and drop the knife. As Ryoko dropped Kiyone , and went toward Mihoshi all of a sudden a big explosion came from Mihoshi's ship as the same Jurain battleship. Knowing that she had token to another hyperspace , how this Jurain battle ship could easily just appear, but then she looked closely and saw the two guardians , Sasami and Ayeka.  
  
I Hope You like this the next chapter won't be as so long, this is my first story so please R&R Stay Tuned For "Episode One: The End's Near", to find what made them this way. 


	2. Episode One: The End Is Near

Author's Note: Finally Episode One is up, "The End is Near", don't let the name fool ya, this is not just some 2 chapter cut-and-run, what happen to everyone , how did it end like this well we'll find this out and much more in Episode Two: "The End Is Near"  
  
Life's New Lesson's "Episode One : The End Is Near"  
  
Part One "Closure of Minds"  
  
"So, little Ms.Princess found her way here, huh?" Ryoko said looking out of the ships window.  
  
"You, don't understand, she gonna kill us all." Kiyone said jumping up with a concerned look in her eye.  
  
Kiyone's look bothered Ryoko, now that she knew the people behind the colony was Ayeka and Kiyone she couldn't help but wondered why Kiyone was looking like that and even now why she had tears was rolling down her eyes. Noticing Kiyone running toward Mihoshi, she pulled out a sword but when she saw her kneeling down and hugging Mihoshi, and crying out words like "What have I done", and "I love you", brought a little calm to Ryoko 's already tense heart..  
  
"So, Kiyone went soft on me huh, I guess my powers can't work on her, but Ryoko I know somebody it will work on.."Ayeka said 'laughing and then showing a screen, where Tenchi is getting blasts by some strange ray causing red flames to surround him.  
  
"Ayeka, you bitch.. Leave Tenchi out of this!!!." Ryoko said screaming, and now 5 shapes where on her head, showing the true powers of the light hawk had been released .  
  
Ryoko, now in a blind rage didn't know what she was doing to the ship around, slowly destroying she was able to control her powers and clam down. Noticing Mihoshi bleeding Kiyone quickly tended to her first aid, but the bleeding wouldn't stop, Kiyone knew Mihoshi was gonna die and it was gonna to be at her fault. Mihoshi slowly starting gasping for air saw the utmost fear in Kiyone's eyes slowly as she fought for all her strength slowly rubbed the tears from Kiyone's eyes.  
  
"Don't cry.. Kiyone.. I'm gonna be alright.."Mihoshi said trying to get up to Kiyone, that one last hug.  
  
"Mihoshi.. Don't, please just lie down, you're gonna be alright." Kiyone said strapping on more towels onto Mihoshi's side and back.  
  
Ryoko, and Ayeka both saw and felt the emotion that came from Kiyone, Ryoko getting madder and madder by the moment, because of the fact Ayeka had made it the way this happened. Slowly Kiyone watched Mihoshi slip into a coma, as Kiyone started to flow tears down her eyes, something snapped in Ryoko, as she too started to cry for Mihoshi, too busy to fight with Ayeka, her and Kiyone loaded Mihoshi into the medical ship sending it to earth, hoping that Washu might have someway to fix it, even the now twisted Ayeka didn't try to shoot at it or nothing, Michael still in a state of shock followed Mihsohi's ship to make sure nothing happened.  
  
Part Two "The End Is Near"  
  
"So, Ayeka, you take the one thing away from that kept it all inside." Kiyone said with her hair turning black.  
  
"Kiyone." Ryoko said looking puzzled. "Oh well more power to use to beat this bitc." she continued laughing. Now, this was a bad sign for both Ryoko and Ayeka, like sayians, Kiyone's race of people could change into different beings, but what was bad for Ayeka this being was a demon, not any demon, but Yagashi type, the same as Exodus is. "King of Demons". Black Smoke started to fill up the ship making it both Ryoko to see in and Ayeka to see into the ship. After the smoke, Ryoko seen a different Kiyone. This Kiyone looked like Kiyone but, had angel-like black wings out of her back wearing a red tank top and leather pants. As Ryoko look in amazed as Kiyone's hair had also grown longer, also a huge fear grew inside of her as well, as she knew Exodus was the "King of Demons", only the "Queen of Demons" could spurt two angel-like black wings. As Ryoko lighthawk grew from the white energy to a more dark energy she knew she was being taken over by Kiyone.  
  
"Ryoko, lets get this party started." Kiyone said grabbing the duplicated black lighthawk sword, that was in Ryoko's other hand.  
  
"You. you duplicated my sword, ah what the hell lets go." Ryoko said trying to teleport out of the ship.  
  
"Oh no, I was talking about you and me." Kiyone said dropping the sword and cracking her knuckles. "Yes, I want to test you Ryoko, to see if you are the one in legend." she saw making a huge energy sword and teleporting them into a different diminsion.  
  
As Ryoko, made her lighthawk powers into use, she swong hopelessly as Kiyone didn't even have a sword, was blocking her blows piece-by-piece untill Ryoko was tired. Then Kiyone went on the offensive landing punch-by- punch, and kick-by-kick untill it was hard for Ryoko to even block them.  
  
"Damn, Kiyone or should I say Emerald, the queen of demons you've gotten strong since the last time we fought but why have you inheret this woman's body." Ryoko said wiping the blodd from her mouth.  
  
"Hahahaha, foolish Ryoko me and her are the same, Kiyone fought you 600 years ago and she who is me and me who is her is fighting you know." Kiyone said gathering a energy ball but then stopping. "Let's have this match another day, we have someone else to fight." she said teleporting her, Ryoko and Ayeka to another diminsion.  
  
Ayeka looked stunned as she walked around, this diminsion, lucky for her she had brung Tenchi along with her in which he could now acess all 5 lighthawks like Ryoko. Walking around with Tenchi she tired to find whoever brung her here. Ryoko looking stunned now as she now knew who Kiyone really was, hearing a voice Ryoko turned behind to find Ayeka standing ther along Tenchi, who saw her and took out his sword and started the offense, slowy cutting away at Ryoko's already damaged body, but then all of a sudden Tenchi stopped in mid-air, noticing Ayeka walking toward him, Ryoko gave a collective sigh.  
  
"So, Emerald we meet again." Ayeka said as god-like wings came out of her back, as she guided Tenchi back to the ground.  
  
"What did you do that for " Tenchi said pointing the sword toward Ayeka.  
  
Those white wings brung a smile into Kiyone's eyes she knew who it was. Altought they were three goddess (Washu, Tsuami, Tokimi), they were a high Azua, Kiyone had just found her.  
  
"Yes the final battle for power." Kiyone said smirking  
  
The Final Battle for Power is about begin, or is it? stay tune fo Episode Two : "Trail By Fire", please R&R 


	3. Episode Two: Trial By Fire

Author's Note: Wow, I didn't know that I could do three parts in one day, I must have been writing fast. But anyway let me not chat any longer, here Episode Two: "Trail By Fire"  
  
Life's New Lesson "Episode Two: "Trial By Fire"  
  
"Kiyone, I guess it's time to end this." Ayeka said drawing a light hawk, out of thin air.  
  
"Okay." Kiyone said smirking, licking her lips.  
  
Kiyone lead with the offensive, with blow by blow to Ayeka's now severed wings, noticing the high goddess Ayek a on the ground Kiyone lifted her energy sword for the finish but something was stopping her. Quickly noticing this Ayeka lash out with a quick combination of blows and cuts to Kiyone arms and wings, with both ladies now on the ground the winner would be based on what a weak Ryoko, or a very strong Tenchi would do. Minut es passed by and Tenchi and Ryoko stood waiting for one of the other to make a move, Tenchi surprised Kiyone when he made his move a quick cut to the back before Ryoko could do anything. Ryoko now on the offensive and defensive for Kiyone quickly took off Tenchi's hand with a quick slice of her lighthawk sword.  
  
"Ryoko, well I see we must come to this." Tenchi said grabbing his red and black lighthawk sword and pointing it toward Ryoko.  
  
"STTTTOOOOPPPPP!!!!!" A loud yelled could be heard all around them.  
  
Appearing from the shadows, was the goddess, Washu with a injured Mihoshi in her arms and Tsunami. "Ryoko, Tenchi, and Kiyone lost almost all of there energy when they had appeared, each falling out it would be decided on these three of what would happen next, or what could happen to everyone.  
  
"Ayeka, what have you done." Tsunami asked placing her hands on Ayeka head  
  
"But. .. I..."  
  
Before Ayeka could finish her statement a firm slap was delivered by Tsunami and Washu across Ayeka's face making the now standing Ayeka fall back on the ground. "Washu placing Mihoshi down on the ground quickly heal her to the point Mihoshi was jumping around, and also gave her a little bit of power, allowing Mihoshi to now summon an energy sword like the rest of them. Washu quickly grabbed Ayeka by the shirt, before Tsunami quickly ordered Washu to place her down.  
  
"Ayeka, sister why..?" Tsunami asked kneeling beside a now couched and tearful Ayeka.  
  
"I needed power." Ayeka said between tears. "I thought if I had more power I could rightfully make my place besides Tokimi.  
  
"Is, power all you care for, you nearly cause the family that would kill themselves for you, for Tenchi who faced the whole Jurain Military just to save you and what do you do for him in return, or Ryoko, who helped him, or Kiyone and Mihoshi who faced death for treason of their home planets trying to get you through, and what do you do THIS!!!!" Washu said lifting her hand ready to slap Ayeka again before Tsunami got in her way.  
  
Noticing all this mayhem and violence was starting to revert Mihoshi from the happy to the suicidal Mihoshi before she join the GP, as she hollered and hollered for Washu and Tsunami to stop, she noticed changes to herself , like she was being taken over by somebody. Slowly walking over to Washu, Ayeka and Tsunami, they too started to notice a huge power change toward Mihoshi. Instantly Washu figured it out. It was Tokimi, she had token over Mihoshi's body and her soul . Noticing the reaction Mihoshi threw out a various amount of attack toward the three, to her amazement and Tokimi's enjoyment Tsunami had to use the lighthawk shield to stop Mihoshi's attacks, knowing that those attack coming from Tokimi could kill every last of them.  
  
"Mihsoshi!!!, I can't hold on any longer think of Kiyone.." Tsunami said before getting elbowed by Mihoshi, knocking her on the ground unable to move.  
  
Now it was Washu's trial, Tokimi had gaven Mihoshi certain wisdom that Washu didn't have slowy attacking Washu with swift attacks, Mihoshi succeded to knock Washu out of the picture , then there was Ayeka, Mihoshi slowly walked up to Ayeka lughing adding more energy to her sword, it seemed like she had an endless supply .  
  
"Mihoshi!!!" Kiyone yelled out with her last bit of strength. "Please don't kill them.. Do. it. me.." she continued untill she passed out.  
  
"Mihoshi don't listen to her finish off Ayeka." A voice yelled inside her head. "Do it, or you will lose your percious power." the voice continued  
  
Mihoshi had two choices either kill them or be killed, Mihoshi thought as them as family, each one of them treated her special some way.. Tenchi with his kindess.. Ryoko with her cunning act and humor. Ayeka with her politeness. Sasami with her cooking. and Washu with her wisdom and courage to bear with her.  
  
"I ..can't. do. it ." Mihoshi said dropping the sword.  
  
Now slowly feeling the pain crunching her heart, she cried out each of her family members name and on the breath and strnght she had she crawled to a passed out Kiyone laid into her arms and died. Slowly you could hear loud laughter coming from the background as Tokimi herself . As Kiyone woke up to see the now dead Mihoshi, she gave out a loud scream followed by endless amounts of tears rolling from her eyes, as she tried to get Mihoshi to wake up but it was too late. Even though Tokimi setting this up, evn the emotion could not keep even her from shedding a few tears. Mihoshi's eyes opening up gave a clam collective joy to Kiyone's eyes, but this was another of Tokimi's games.  
  
"Kiyone. please. don't. fight." Mihoshi said as she coughed blood out of mouth.  
  
"Kiyone, do you want me to help her out." Washu said extending a hand out to Mihoshi's body. "I can bring her back, but she won't be able to walk anymore.' she said, hand still extended.  
  
With Washu saying brought joy to Kiyone's eyes once again and this time it stayed, as she helped herself and Mihoshi up off the ground, Tokimi made no move but waited for everyone to stand up. She watched as everyone except Mihoshi, Kiyone and Washu wondered how did they get there. Tokimi opened a portal hole under all of the them.  
  
"When you wake you won't remember this day completely, but in just bit and pieces, but one day we will have our match." Tokimi said smiling as they fell in the portal hole.  
  
~~.~~  
  
Michael reached back at the ship to notice the the colony was up again and no one had memory of what happened, no news reports, no nothing, Antonio was drinking coffee, watching the news on T.V, then all of a sudden the ship got dark and Michael started to scream.. His powers was coming up again, and he couldn't control them, and the sip was set to goto earth. Kiyone's endangerment set Michael's powers off , because of the memory that he forgot, he didn't know what happened to Kiyone, and he was hell bent to find out even if that means destroying Earth. His Jurain power "Utimita" was different then what Ayeka has , Tenchi has this but can control it, Michael can't and sence his is 25x stronger than Tenchi's he was a real danger to earth Antoino had to stop him. Knowing in his best of ability he did the best he could do. he hugged him..  
  
"Look, Mike I know you'r mad, but please calm down Kiyone is fine." Antoino said before being thrown across the room.  
  
"You, don't know that." Michael said before powering-up again destroying parts of the ship.  
  
Antonio knew that if he got to earth, that whole planet could very well be destroyed, so he had to make a sacrafice. killing himself and Michael. Antoino pushed Michael out of the way jamming the panel cause it to breakdown but the ship was still going to earth, quickly he call a 45 (mayday) to every earth officer and department of justice. Kiyone sitting down slowy unwrapping her know fixed leg reciveced the call.  
  
"Calling everybody I don't who you are I have a self inclused 45, this is Field Sergent Antoino Goodwin, brother of 1st Class Sergesnt Mihoshi, I have an urgent problem, I am gonna crash land on earth, my coordinates are 43N, 64E, 71W, signing out." Antoino said cutting off his transmitter, trying to hold back Michael who was slowly loosing it.  
  
Kiyone quickly spurng up, even though being in a lot of pain, seeing this Mihoshi quickly jumped up running towards Kiyone. Quickly informing of her brother's dangerment Kiyone ran to the Yamgami quickly blasting off in space, leaving a now crying Mihoshi behind. As Tenchi ran up behind Mihoshi, trying to comfort her, he remeberd a bit of what happened, when he fought with Ryoko, and seeing a side of Mihoshi that he never seen before. Quickly quenching his head at what he described as a bad dream, he saw flames shooting down from the sky, seeing the GP symbol of Kiyone sway down like a flag, brung the already pshyced Mihoshi down to her knees, knowing at that time she had lost both her brother and her friend at the same time. Then Tenchi noticed a blue angel-like wings floating down toward them, and he saw Kiyone in the things hand as the angel-like being landed safly in front of Mihoshi, he placed Kiyone down and kneeled down besides Mihoshi, rubbing her hair softly.  
  
"Mihoshi, don't worry Kiyone will be alright." A now calm Michael said lifting up Mihoshi's head, softly rubbing hair.  
  
"So, another Jurain, but this time with Kurigami in them, humph interesting." Washu said walking out of the house. Washu knew all about these kind of Jurians since she was a goddess, but something's still blank in her head, as Michael, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi and the rest of them walked into the house they were met by quick punches thrown toward them. Michael quickly caught the person, to reveal that it was Sakuya, who had returned from Toyko.  
  
"Who, the hell are you?!" Sakuya said releasing herself from Michael's grasp. "Answer me damnit." she said pushing Michael backwards.  
  
As Tenchi and Ryoko, held Sakuya, and as Anotino, Kiyone, and Mihoshi, walked Michael outside preventing him from snapping. Sakuya quickly calm down as Tenchi placed her on the couch.  
  
So, what are gonna do about this." Tenchi said looking at Ryok o with a serious look on his face.  
  
Thank You for staying with me up to this point, stay tuned for Episode Three: "To yee come peace", and remember R&R please! 


End file.
